


Dinner at the Railwayman

by steamandstardust



Series: The Adventures of Libby and Gordon [3]
Category: Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends, Thomas the Tank Engine - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Idiots in Love, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17529038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steamandstardust/pseuds/steamandstardust
Summary: Gordon is grumpier than usual, worrying that Libby has gone off him. Andrew, his driver, and Aiden, his fireman, do their best to cheer him up, but drastic action is needed.Aiden suggests that Gordon plans a special romantic evening for Libby, but he isn't prepared for exactly what this entails.The magical machine that is the Inverter is at work again, and Andrew is about to get an up close taste of life on the rails... in a way that he hasn't experienced before.





	Dinner at the Railwayman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bloopydoo (UNDERTALESIN)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UNDERTALESIN/gifts).



Gordon woke up to the sound of Henry building steam as he prepared to collect the Flying Kipper. It was very early, but the big blue engine hadn't slept well on his first night back in Sodor. The sounds on the mainland had been different. He had become more used to the company of his brother Scott than he dared admit. But worst of all, Libby hadn't been able to stay with him that night. After their evening of stargazing he had been eager for some more intimate attention. He didn't like to give in to those needs too easily but, all the same, they were there. His face creased grumpily.  
"Good morning Gordon," Henry whistled, "why are you awake?"  
"Why are you making so much noise?"  
Henry rolled his eyes. "Well it's good to see you too!" He steamed off softly, careful not to wake the other engines. Gordon's mood did not improve.

By the time Andrew arrived to get Gordon ready for a days work, the proud engine had all but decided not to leave the shed.  
"I won't do it, I won't do it!" He grumbled, as Andrew lit an oily rag in his firebox.  
"Gordon, what's got into you?"  
The big blue engine was always haughty, and often rude, but he wasn't one to duck out of being really useful. Unless something really had got to him. "Look, let's not have all this again. You've only just got back from being sent to the mainland in disgrace for forgetting about the express!" A lot had happened in that month, and Andrew probably ought to tell his engine about it. But that would have to wait.

Aiden arrived with his satchel, greeting Andrew with a cheery wave... and a slight blush.  
"Are we ready?" He asked.  
"No, Gordon is in a right sulk."  
Taking a more delicate approach, Aiden lay a gentle hand on the steam engine's paintwork. He had become so sensitive to the texture of metal that he immediately picked up on the problem.  
"Gordon, you're awfully tense. I'd say even... frustrated." The fireman dared a small wink. "Where's Libby?"  
Gordon frowned, then he raised his eyes dramatically.  
"She's busy! She was too busy to stay over last night!"  
Aiden nodded understandingly. "Well, we will just have to remind her that she only wants to be busy with you!" He rubbed Gordon's cab idly. The large engine leaned slightly away.  
"Oops," said Aiden, "force of habit!"  
"I don't want to know!" Replied Gordon.

The day went past well enough, but both Andrew and Aiden could sense that Gordon was still agitated.  
"Look," said Aiden, as they pulled into a siding for some lunch, "why don't you organise something special for the two of you to do together? It would help you to both feel connected again after that time apart."  
Gordon vented a whoosh of steam. They had felt closer than ever. They had even admitted that they... you know... the phrase got stuck, even as a thought. Love was scarier than rolling into a pond. It was more dangerous than disturbing a diesel. Feelings were frightening. And even after what they had said, Libby had made her excuses to leave.  
"What can we do together, that we haven't already done?" Gordon rattled angrily on the rails. "I am stuck on these tracks, and Libby can move as she likes!"  
"Well I wasn't suggesting you took her to the opera," Aiden said.  
He immediately wished he hadn't spoken. Gordon huffed and he heaved, he scowled and he steamed. Finally he cried:  
"I can't do anything!" And he locked his wheels in despair.

Andrew stepped out of the cab. He was used to this sort of a show, but today was certainly a bad one. He walked round to the front of the engine and crossed his arms.   
"How can we fix this?" He asked. There was nothing for it, at this stage, except to comply with Gordon's demands.  
"You can't. Unless you wish to swap places!" Gordon sulked.  
Aiden raised an eyebrow. There was an awkward standoff. And then... Gordon suddenly began to smile. His grin grew broader and broader, until it filled his entire face and spilled as an excited sparkle into his eyes.  
"That's it," the engine said.  
"What's it?" Andrew asked. But they had already begun to move.

They were heading for the disused mine. Andrew clapped a hand to his forehead.  
"What about our schedule?"  
Aiden tried to apply the brake, but the frustrated blue engine was far too strong. They hit the boarded up entrance at almost full speed, and both crew braced for the damage. But the wooden panels gave way easily, as if they were already loose.  
"I want you to book a table for two at the best restaurant in this island," Gordon instructed Aiden.  
The fireman raised his hands.  
"Alright. But may I ask why?"  
Beneath them, the tracks turned rusty with disuse and age, although there were some marks to show that an engine had been there not that long ago. Gordon steamed into the same section of the inverter that he had occupied before.  
"And also... what on earth is this?" Aiden added, looking at the strange old machine.  
"This machine is my only hope," Gordon announced grandly.

"Alright, and enough!" Andrew said firmly, "what the hell are we doing?"  
"You need to stand over there," Gordon instructed. "Aiden," he added, "you will pull the lever in the middle."  
"And then what will happen?"  
"Have you booked the restaurant?"  
"Not yet! Dear me- alright!" There was the sound of fast dialling and crackling voices. The signal was bad in the mine, but soon the table was booked. "A table for two at the Railwayman at 8pm. Happy now?"  
Gordon wheeshed impatiently. "Move, will you?"  
Confused, the two men took up their places as the engine instructed. The metal lever was stiff, but Aiden gripped it with confidence.  
"Now pull," Gordon demanded.

As soon as the lever clicked home things began to change. The air crackled with electricity, flickering strangely and smelling of sulphur and iron. The metal turntable raised and began to spin. Aiden backed towards the glass dome, motionless in the eye of the storm as tonnes of rusty metal spun around him. What was this place?  
Eventually the machine slowed. The crackling voltage calmed and the air began to still. Aiden's mouth fell open.

Gordon was grinning broadly, if that indeed was who the man in the blue suit was. Andrew looked grumpy, and extremely different.  
"Well blow me!" Aiden exclaimed, "you've swapped places!"  
Andrew rolled his eyes, in a gesture very similar to Gordon.  
"Wonderful," he wheeshed.  
Aiden chuckled. It was lucky that the driver and the engine were so similar! He doubted if anyone would notice the difference. But this machine... it was a marvel.... and a great responsibility. It really would be best if the other engines didn't find out. Especially the diesels.

Out in the fresh air, Gordon had never felt better. He walked alongside the track with an easy stride, enjoying a different perspective on the island he knew so well. Making his way to the gift shop, he peered in through the glass doors to see if Libby was there. She must have popped out for a break, as there was no sight of her. Now was his chance. He breezed in, only distracted for a moment by the miniature models of himself, and waited impatiently at the counter. And older lady greeted him.  
"Can I help you sir?"  
"Yes. Would you tell Libby that she must be at the Railwayman for 8pm. It's very important." And with that, he nodded curtly and turned heel.  
The woman was left rubbing her chin thoughtfully, convinced that she had heard that voice somewhere before.

Libby came onto the shop floor carrying two mugs of tea, and saw the confusion on her co-workers face.  
"Is everything alright?" She asked.  
"Yes, ah- I think so. A gentleman just came in and instructed me to tell you to be at the Railwayman this evening for 8pm. It seemed urgent."  
Libby frowned thoughtfully. What a strange way to behave.  
"You didn't recognise him, I suppose?" She asked.  
"That's the thing," the grey haired shop worker replied, "I felt that I did somehow. But I have no idea who he is."

After work, Libby decided to drop in and say hello to Gordon. It had been wonderful to see him yesterday and she was keen to spend some more time with him. But there was no sign of the blue tender engine at the sheds.  
“Hello Thomas, have you seen Gordon?”  
“No Libby, I haven't. Sorry.”  
She waited for a little while by the turntable, but it was only Edward who steamed up.  
“Hello Edward,”   
“Hello Libby!” Edward called. As he wheeshed past he caught sight of her downcast face, and he stopped. “Are you alright?”  
“Oh, yes, I suppose so. I was just looking for Gordon.”  
Edward narrowed his eyes thoughtfully.  
“I passed him earlier when he was pulling the express. But I haven't seen him since.”  
“I'm sure he is just busy being really useful,” Libby said, but part of her wondered if there was any more to it. Had she scared him yesterday? Or worse.... had he found out about her trip to the scrapyard? “See you Edward.”  
“Wait,” the number two engine said, turning carefully and pulling up next to Libby again. “I'll take you to your station, come on!”  
Libby smiled at Edward's kindness.  
“Thank you,” she said, climbing on board. 

It wasn't a long trip to Dryaw station, but Libby paused for a moment before she disembarked. She often overlooked Edward. It was never meant unkindly, but the thoughtful engine didn't really show off, or complain, or play tricks, so it was easy to just let him be. Libby resolved to try and spend more time with him.  
“That really was nice Edward,” she said, “it would be nice to catch up properly sometime. If you'd like to of course.”  
“I would like to. Enjoy your evening, whatever you're up to.”  
With that, Edward whistled and steamed slowly away. Libby watched him gather speed outside the station, trailing a line of white steam. His gentle company had been the ideal antidote to her low mood, but now he was gone she felt very alone.  
A familiar clatter on the rails announced Diesel's presence. That shunter had a real knack for turning up at the most troublesome times.  
“Hello Libby.” He oiled expectantly to a halt.  
“Diesel,” blushed Libby, “you look well. I must just, ah, be going.”  
She walked quickly along the platform, reaching the exit with relief. The road beyond was familiar, and in the grass that edged it daffodils were just beginning to bud. Spring was beginning to take a proper hold after the cold of winter, and on the air the smell of green things growing softly promised coming days of sun.  
Libby was glad that Diesel had suffered no real damage from Diesel 10's rough treatment, but the memory was overall one which she wanted to suppress. Something did exist between the two of them, there was no denying it, but Libby wished that it didn't. Her relationship with Gordon was what really mattered. She wished that Diesel could find someone for himself, and the thought of him shy on a first date cheered her up a little. Come to think of it, Edward deserved someone too! Especially as James had proved that there was hope for any engine. 

These thoughts occupied her mind all the way back to her front door. Glancing at her watch, she saw that it was already past six. She best hurry if she was to shower and scrub up sufficiently for the posh restaurant to consider letting her in!

An hour later and she was ready. She regarded herself critically in the small bathroom mirror, balancing on the edge of the bath in an attempt to get a full length view. The dress looked nice enough. It was dark blue and stopped below her knees; she had found herself wearing more blue recently, and she had an idea as to why. Her hair was half up, a few brown strands still framing her face, and she had even done a little makeup. It was good enough to not be turned away. But the great mystery still remained; who was she meeting at the Railwayman and why?

Her kitten heels clicked on the slate floor as she waited for the waiter to return. He was soon back, gesturing grandly for her to follow, and within a few moments she was seated at an otherwise empty table for two. In front of her was a bottle of champagne. What on earth was going on?  
Ten minutes passed slowly, and Libby decided to text Nadia about the growing mystery. She had just clicked send, when a prickling across her shoulders made her look up. A man in a blue suit stood by the door, speaking quietly to a member of staff. Libby stared. He looked up.

Gordon smiled nervously as he walked over. Time seemed to slow as Libby watched him. His movements were still somehow reminiscent of a well oiled machine, and his chiseled features were instantly recognizable even in this altered form. That and the fact that there was a yellow 4 embroidered on the arm of his suit jacket. A few of the other diners turned to watch the newcomer, their interest peaked by his slightly unusual attire.   
“Reminds me of... something...”   
“He must really like blue.”  
“It's mad, but, doesn't he look like Gordon?”

Libby reached out a hand as her date sat down. Their fingers interlocked in the middle of the table. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
“People will notice,” she whispered, “they are already talking. What if someone recognizes you?”  
Gordon smiled, fascinated by the feeling of his hand entwined with Libby's.  
“I don't care.”

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to Bloobydoo and Sodium_Chloride for creation of the absolute lads that are Andrew and Aiden.


End file.
